A Second Try
by Purple Sage of Oblivion
Summary: A different version on the famous reunion between our favorite couple during 'Jak 2.' Oneshot.


A boy, just about 19, entered a cluttered garage. The boy had blond hair with green roots. His cloudy-blue eyes trained upon the figure behind a white curtain. An ottsel, half weasel, half otter, stood on the boy's shoulder and absently picked at it's teeth.

The boy spoke to the shrouded figure, "We destroyed Krew's cargo." His voice was rough, as if he had just recently learned how to use it.

"Great," came the sarcastic reply. The voice was definitely feminine. "I'll send you a medal. Now if you don't mind, I'm on a deadline."

"Are you always this difficult?" the boy sneered.

The ottsel jumped off it's perched and landed next to the boy's feet, "Let me handle this, Jak." The ottsel, or Daxter, marched to the curtain, "Listen, lady. We beat your stupid course, and we can race anybody in this city!"

The figure stilled it their moments, "Wait. That voice..."

"And there's just two things you need to know," Daxter ranted, "One; we don't want to join this stinking race team. And two; you just lost a date with Orange Lightening." He turned his back, "Let's go, Jak."

The curtain flew back to reveal a girl with blue-green hair and dark green eyes. "Daxter!" she cried happily, "It IS you!"

Daxter whipped around, "Keira?!"

The girl, Keira, crotched down to Daxter's level, "I never thought I would be glad to see your furry mug!" She scratched his chin.

Daxter pushed her hand away, "Yeah, well, Jak's here, too."

Jak waved nervously, "Hey, Keira." He shuffled his feet as he felt her penetrating gaze.

'This is the part where she figures out how much I changed and decides to shun me,' he thought bitterly. Jak was pleasantly surprised when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck in a tight hug. Jak hugged back automatically. "I've missed you so much," Keira whispered against his neck. Jak gulped and blushed faintly.

Keira stepped back from his arms and addressed the two, "I've been looking for you guys for forever. And planning a way to get us back home." Beyond the curtain, a vehicle stood, half finished. "Somehow, that rift took us far into the future. I've calculated the time displacement, and I think -." Jak interrupted, "We found your father."

Keira stared at him. Jak scratched the back of his neck, "Well, sort of."

"Working with the Underground, fighting the Baron." Daxter mimed fighting moves. "He's, uh..."

"What?"

"You need to go see him," advised Jak, "And I need to get to the Baron." That cold, angry look creeped into his eyes.

"You could try to win the Class One Racing Championship," Keira rested her chin in her palm, "The winner of that big race always gets to meet the Baron in person." Her eyebrows furrowed together, "But you have to qualify by winning one of the lower class races. There's a Class Three race starting soon." She smiled, "You could try for my team!"

Jak and Daxter smirked at each other. "But, Jak," Keira took off her helmet, shaking her hair loose, "We need to think about getting out of here. I...don't really like this place."

Jak opened his mouth to reply before a very large man on a floating chair zoomed over the him. "Jak, my boy," It was Krew, "I need that little key you found, eh? A special guy has requested it." Jak pretended to look sheepish, "Sorry, Krew. I...must have forgotten it."

Krew was skeptic, "Right." He held out a pudgy hand expectantly. Jak reached into his pocket and produced a golden key artifact with a shiny ruby in the center. He placed it on Krew's palm. Krew gazed at it greedily before zooming off.

* * *

Jak grinned triumphantly as he placed the Class Three Racing Trophy on one of the garage shelf. Daxter landed next to it. "When is this city gonna provide some challenge, huh?" he gloated. Keira sat beside him, swinging her legs absentmindedly.

"Hey," a tall red-headed woman saunter over to Jak, "I watched you race today." She laid a hand on his arm, "Pretty amazing out there."

Jak backed up and looked at Keira's reaction. Her face was completely blank, her eyes and the occasional tick below her right eye gave away her emotions. "Uh, thanks," he coughed nervously, "Ashelin, this is Keira. She's my friend."

Keira jumped from her seat and crossed her arms, "A very _good_ friend."

Jak gulped, "Keira, this is -."

"Everyone knows who _she_ is." The two women glared at each other. In the background, a soft "rweor" could be heard from Daxter, who was watching the scene like it was a movie.

Ashelin narrowed her eyes at Keira before returning her attention to Jak, "Thanks for helping us with that tanker, Jak. You saved a lot of lives." She turned around and headed out of the garage. Before going through the exit, she looked back, "They're hunting for you." To emphasize her point, a pair of Krimson Guards marched past. "I'd watch out for Erol," she warned, "I can't protect you from him." She walked out of sight.

Keira turned her attention back to Jak. Jak looked back at her. She started to tap her foot. He broke out in a cold sweat. Daxter chewed his nails anxiously. Keira sighed and turned her back to work on the vehicle.

Jak reached out to her, "Keira."

She stopped and turned back. Her face was blank.

"I really am glad to see you again."

Keira's mask broke. She gave a shaky smile and hugged him. Jak was prepared and wrapped her in his arms, his head resting on top of hers. A loud "AWWW!" was heard from a certain furry rodent.

After a few moments, they pulled apart. Jak smiled, "I'll see you later." He gave her a final squeeze before releasing her and heading out the door, picking up Daxter along the way. Keira watched them until they were out the door.

When the door closed behind them, Keira let out a dreamy sigh and almost floated back to her project. For the rest of the day, she hummed a gay little tune as she worked.

* * *

**AN;**

**Hurrah! Another Oneshot! I was watching 'The Precursor Legacy' cutscenes on YouTube when I noticed the chemistry between these two. Got me thinking. I then remembered how the wonderful reunion in 'Jak 2' happened. So, I decided to tweak a few things. I must say, I like my version better. Jak x Keira all the way, baby! I cannot, repeat, CANNOT stand Ashelin with anyone, except for Torn. Sorry to all Ashelin fans, but she's just a bitch to me. Kay! I'll shut up now. R&R please! =)**

**Disclaimer:** Whenever you actually see _KREW_ as an anorexic, I will so own this.


End file.
